Oceans of Time
by Honeycreeper
Summary: [30 Days of Night] The vampires deal with changes, and also being one of the last of their kind, as outsiders threaten their existence and try to gain entrance. Meanwhile, it's getting harder for Marlow to keep order. MarlowxIris. Movieverse.
1. Chapter 1 : The Shores of Anatolia

disclaimer : I own nothing.

foreword : My MarlowxIris epic. Hope you like it. Also, I know that the saying 'oceans of time' came originally from the '92 Dracula, but it seems to fit most vampire stories, and especially 30 days of night.

**Oceans of Time **

**Chapter 1 : The Shores of Anatolia**

It had been years since she'd been home.

How many, she wasn't quite sure, they all blended into one another as time went by. Decades? Centuries? No, she wasn't quite sure.

The Mediterranean looked beautiful from where she stood, a deep blue at night, the sound of waves crashing in the distance.

It had been so long since she had stood on banks like these and gazed out onto the sea, her mind seeming to leave her body as she drifted.

A howl came from behind her, her comrades feasting at a nearby village. She had joined in for a while, but sated for now, she had gone to be alone.

As time was merely a blur to her, so was her mortal life. It seemed like eons ago, but she could recall small things about it.

Her father was a Greek from the land of Thessaly who came to Constantinople with a merchant vessel. Her mother, a wealthy Turkish widow living with her husband's family, had fallen in love with the man. That's how Iris was conceived. Her father left to go back home, to his family there, leaving his infant daughter behind.

When the Sultan's messenger came to ask for Iris to marry him, the woman happily obliged, and sent her fourteen year old daughter off.

For twelve years she served in the harem, and while she made friends with her co-wives and respected her husband, she was often unhappy for reasons she could not explain.

Her harem had been ransacked, and many were dead, but somehow she lived. Her neck hurt and there was blood all over her pristine white dress, but she was alive and the women around her were dead.

She had no choice but to go with the vampires who had turned her into one of them.

Other than the basic facts, all she remembered was the sea, and how Constantinople thrived on it. She loved the sea, and even though she had been turned, they spent much time aboard boats that she was still a part of her sea.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a rustling nearby.

From the corner of her eye she spotted Zuriel, his hair messy and face bloodied.

"The land here is plentiful." he said, coming to stand next to her.

"I know." she said, "I came from this land."

He nodded, "You were changed here?"

"Yes."

Zuriel nodded again. He was one of few she was actually cordial with in the group - Slightly younger than she, he looked up to her, and when times called for it would hunt with her and share his winnings.

"All is well?" a voice growled from near them. Marlow stepped out of shadows into the moonlight.

"Yes, sir." Zuriel said, backing away, his head down.

"Good. Go eat, you'll need it."

Zuriel slinked away from the dominant male and back off onto the trail to the small town.

"And you, have you ate?"

"Yes."

"You should eat more before sun rises. We'll be sailing to Cyprus come tomorrow."

"I see. I will, in a little while."

"Is something wrong?" he asked, moving into the same spot Zuriel had stood in moments before.

"No, sir, nothing."

There was a moment of silence before he spoke, "We don't have time to be homesick, Iris, we have four hours until sun rise."

"Oh." was all she replied, turning away from the sea.

"Hunt with me, if it pleases you."

She looked up at him and into his eyes, which were hardly visible in the dark of the night. Marlow had taken on the role of ruling their group, and apart from giving orders or picking new hunting grounds, he did not speak or interact much with the members of the group.

"Yes, I would hunt with you." she said, somewhat confused, but happy for the offer.

"Come then." he said, walking back towards the town, with her trailing behind him.

"I can smell them in that house right there -" he said, pointing to a tiny thatched shack, "One is wounded, he's turning. I can smell his blood from outside. I say we try it."

The two walked into the house, trying to be quiet. Iris could hear speech faintly in the distance. It was Turkish, and though she hadn't spoke the language in ages, she could make out that they were planning an escape into the hills. It sounded like three adults, and she could indeed smell the wounded man's blood.

They came to the door of the room the people were hiding in, and stood quietly outside. Suddenly, with the force of an animal, Marlow slammed his body against the wooden door, smashing through it.

The only woman screamed and Iris went to silence her, her fangs clamping down over the woman's neck. Her screams were muffled as her life was drained from her, her blood leached.

When Iris arose she looked over to see one of the men, the old man who had not been wounded, was still alive. Marlow had kept him alive and he had just witnessed the death of the woman. His eyes were wide in shock, his mouth open but no scream could come.

Iris stared at him, a poor broken old man. "Are you going to get rid of him?" she asked Marlow.

Marlow didn't answer, but instead his hand grabbed the man by his chin and yanked his head upwards, snapping the neck.

"Old ones are not good. They do not taste good and their blood doesn't carry as much as younger blood. But I save it for the voyages, if I get hungry." his nail came to slice the man's neck open, and out of his pocket he pulled what looked like a leather flask and filled it up. "It's good advice," he said to her, "should you ever be in a situation like this again."

Iris nodded and when he finished they continued on their way, killing three more mortals before the time to leave had come. It was one hour until sun rise.

Marlow screeched and called all the group back on board their ship, and just before the sun's rays illuminated the sky, the anchors were pulled and the ship was off, all the vampires safe below deck in darkness.

She found herself in Marlow's quarters, he had invited her with him, and now they sat, thinking. Iris felt quite tired and was ready to fall into a sleep at this point. Marlow had a bowl of water and a rag, trying to clean the dry blood off of himself.

"I still remember when you came to join us." he said, scrubbing his hands, "You were so scared." he laughed.

"I know. I remember myself." she said, recalling how she had followed them, terrified, onto the boat. They did not stop her, but they paid no attention to her either. She had to gain all the trust and power she had.

"You have become one of this group's greatest assets since then." he said, dipping his talons into the bowl.

"Thank you." she said softly, barely audible.

Marlow was wiping off his chin and neck, but Iris surprised herself when she stood up to help him. "Here, you missed a spot," she said, taking the rag and cleaning his cheek.

He stared at her as she did, but it wasn't a disapproving look, just an interested one.

"I must get to my quarters," she said quickly, "I'm quite tired."

"You can sleep here. I have things to attend to for now. I don't mind."

"But it's -"

"It's fine." he said, pointing to the bed, "Sleep."

Iris didn't dare disobey him. She laid on top of the covers and pillows, sleep taking her quickly.

Though she didn't know it, Marlow watched her sleep for a while, eyeing her as she dreamt.

Yes, he was quite glad she had joined them.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Sound

disclaimer : I own nothing.

**Oceans of Time**

**Chapter 2 : The Sound**

Weeks had passed since they had departed from Turkey, and sometimes during the long day hours, stored below deck, she found herself thinking about home. Being back on the ocean and to new places quickly reminded her that there was no going back, but visions of home still lingered.

As they began a long journey accross the Atlantic, Marlow had grown somewhat strange lately. He was talking more to people, and in particular her. He would invite her to his quarters to talk, or for a drink that he'd saved from the last hunt. While befuddled, Iris never turned him down, and so the requests kept coming.

This night they had arrived on America's gulf coast, off the shore of Louisiana, and were waiting in the sound. Marlow and Iris were below deck, lying in wait, being as quiet as they could.

This was their technique - make the ship look deserted, and once another came to inspect, they would ambush it and then take that ship. This way they were harder to trace if they got a new vessel every month or so.

It was pitch black and silent until she heard a creek overhead.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered to him.

"Yes, we attack soon. Be quiet now."

Then there was footsteps, raised voices. All men, she could tell.

"How many are there?" she asked.

"I'd say there's about twenty five on our ship now. Leaving one hundred back on theirs."

"When, then?"

Marlow shook his head, "Get the others, we move now."

Iris nodded and was off, scurrying lower into the ship, alerting Zurial first, and then he went to tell the others. He was always dependable.

They crowded around the door, waiting for the first human to try and venture inside.

There was a rapping at the door, "Hello? Hello is anyone there?"

He was greeted with only silence and when he reached for the door it was unlocked.

Luckily for him, he had no idea what hit him.

The screeches began the feast as they overpowered the men on board. Some had guns and fired at them, but it was merely flesh wounds. Arvin, who quite liked to play with his prey, pretended to be wounded, only to terrify his victim one last time before snapping his neck.

The few who were on their ship were quickly decimated, and the group began to work their way to the other ship, managing to kill off those who were awake, and also take those who were asleep.

Within the hour the deed was done, and not a single soul of that original ship remained.

It was another successful night and they packed themselves on to this new ship, leaving the bodies of the eaten on the old.

Sun up was in four hours yet, and Iris stood on deck looking at the stars. Moments like these were the worst. Still hungry, yet there was no food to be had for at least another night.

When she glanced over she was startled to see Marlow next to her.

"Nostalgic, are we?"

"Why would you say that?"

He shrugged, "You always used to watch the stars. Then you forgot about them. You used to stare at them when you were new. Do they remind you of your old life?"

Iris shook her head, "I - I do not remember."

They were both quiet for a bit, Iris didn't feel like making small talk. She thought it was one of the group when she heard the noise behind her, it sounded like a groan.

She turned to see a figure slumping towards them, groaning, holding it's neck.

Marlow heard it now too and spun around to see the person.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

No answer, only more groaning, but this time a hand reached out towards them.

Marlow stepped forward, grabbing the person, looking down at him. He didn't recognize this person. A mortal?

It was a boy, of no more than fifteen, a Creole with onyx colored skin and eyes to match. But those eyes weren't naturally that dark.

Marlow pushed the boy's upper lip up, which the boy didn't like as he growled, and Marlow saw the fangs pushing through.

One of them now.

"Marlow, what is it?"

"A mortal. He's been turned."

Marlow dropped the boy and he hit the ground with a thud. Marlow bent down, looking the boy over. He would be better later.

In broken English he began to talk to him, "You are now one of us. You will learn our language soon enough, it comes quickly. Go now and rest, you will be hungry tomorrow night."

The boy's dark eyes were wide, "What do you mean one of you?" he wheezed out.

Marlow looked away, and in his own language said, "Children of the night. Shadow people." and then in English, "Nightmares."

He turned to Iris, "Help me take him down."

She nodded and they both grabbed him, pulling him to his feet. Marlow swung the boy over his shoulder, hurting him, and the boy started coughing unconrollably. They left him in one of the bathrooms, in a shower, turning the hot water on and leaving him to rest in the heat. He was still coughing, and he was bleeding even more with the water on him, but he would get better.

"I didn't want to add any to our ranks, at least for a little while." Marlow told her as they went back on deck, "Our group is getting too large. It will become more dangerous for us."

Iris nodded, but then smirked, "Maybe you'll get lucky, Marlow, and he will be of as much use as I."

"I can only wish." he said wistfully as he was greeted again by the sight of the moon reflecting off the sea.


	3. Chapter 3 : Dynamics

disclaimer : I own nothing.

**Oceans of Time**

**Chapter 3 : Dynamics**

It was a surprisingly warm night, but Marlow himself never liked the warmth. He much prefered the weather cool or neutral, for in in the warm climate the group was usually more sluggish.

It was a small town in Mexico where they had found themselves, but tonight it was not a feast, not a night to go all out. Tonight they were practicing their cunning, how quiet they could be and if they could slip into and out of houses quickly and effectively without too much commotion.

He was not taking part in the night's activities, he had requested that blood be brought back to him at the end of the night. He had also requested that Iris should stay by his side instead of take part.

"I need someone to help me," he reasoned, "If anything should get out of hand."

He had been keeping a steady eye on the newcomer, the boy. The boy would slink about and always looked scared. All were scared originally with their powers when they received them. Many were scared at first of their craving for blood, but it always got the better of them and they ate.

The boy, who was named Otieno Villemont in his mortal life, was learning the language fast. It helped that he was young and his vocal chords were more malleable than those of people who had been turned at an older age.

Tonight was only his seventh night in the group, and he was not hunting.

"What is wrong?" Marlow asked him.

"I do not know." Otieno said, "I cannot hunt this way. I must hunt in a pack, I am not experienced enough to do it alone."

"Then you must learn," Marlow said, "and tonight you shall learn. You won't always have a pack to help you."

Otieno nodded sullenly.

"Iris," Marlow said, turning to her, "Teach him how to hunt quietly."

"Yes sir." she said.

"It is not all that difficult," she said to Otieno, "Come."

There was a nearby house and Iris picked the lock, "It's not hard to do," she said, "If the lock is big enough, like this, use your nail."

Being so newly changed, his nails were not that impressive yet. They were only slightly longer than average.

"If the lock is small, a thin piece of metal will do if you have one."

They slipped inside and headed to the bedroom, it was of a little girl. It was easy for one of Otieno's first kills.

"Do not make a noise. I know you will want to. Bite down on her neck, hard enough to snap it. The deed will be done."

Otieno had a try at it, opening his mouth as wide as he could, his fangs protruding out. He bit into her. There was no scream from either, the girl died instantly. When he finished eating he pulled away. "It wasn't hard."

"No, it isn't."

They rejoined Marlow on the skirts of the town near the ocean where their ship was not far from land.

"He did well." Iris informed him.

"Good. It is good to see your learning fast, boy."

The members of the group began to collect back where Marlow had been. They each brought their offering of blood to him, a little sad to see it go, but knowing if they did not there would be consequences.

All was fine until Arvin returned. He returned with a mortal. A turned mortal.

He was grinning as he always did, holding the sleeping woman in his arms. Somehow, he had managed to bite her her hard enough to make her pass out but not enough to kill her.

"Look what I found!" he said triumphantly, "She's quite pretty, I'm going to take her as a mate."

Marlow looked on disgusted.

"A mate? She is a mortal!"

"Not anymore, she'll be one of us soon."

Marlow grunted, "No, she won't, get rid of her."

Arvin snarled, "Why should I? I want her for a mate, I'm going to keep her."

"I said get rid of her, Arvin, now, or I will!"

"But why?" the younger vampire protested.

"We already have too many in our ranks, any more and we'll be noticable, we'll be targets. We added another member just last week, that was enough for a year."

"Then kill him and take her!"

Marlow was quickly losing his temper.

"The boy has proved to be a good hunter, we can use him. We can't use a woman who you want to change merely to keep as a mate. It's not good for the group. If you wish to take a mate, there are females in our group, and you can take one of them!"

"I want this one."

"You won't have her!" Marlow shouted, "Zurial, take off her head."

Zurial stepped forward, afraid to make his leader angry but also afraid to make Arvin, one of the most vicious of the group, angry too. He stood and watched to see what the two did.

Arvin growled but dropped the woman to the ground, "Have it your way, Marlow. It's always your way."

Arvin shoved past him, and went wading through the water to the ship. The group desended on once again for their daytime hibernation, Zurial being the last one on, having had to deal with the mortal on shore.

Iris automatically went to Marlow's quarters, she did every time now.

He drank the blood that was collected for him slowly, from a cup even, which was odd for him. He seemed tired and restless, so Iris sat near him, hoping to console him someway.

"You know, you taught Otieno well. I know you've been presiding over him as of late, and I will take over from now on. He will be my protege."

"That's fine, sir, if it's what you want."

"Oh, it's what I want alright." he scratched his head, "Arvin made me quite mad tonight."

"I could see that."

"He knows my word goes. He knew I wasn't going to let him do that. He was just testing me, I know he was. If there's one rebel who suceeds there will be more. I need to keep order, you see, even if no one likes it. It's for their own good. Start making more of us and suddenly there's not enough food anymore. It could be disaster."

Iris listened to him as he went on. He went on about how they needed to preserve themselves, but she didn't really hear any of it. She was concentrating on the way his voice sounded, it was a powerful, masculine voice. She had long forgot what the languages of mortals sounded like, but she wondered how he would sound speaking them.

When he finished he shook his head, "I am weary, Iris, from too many thoughts. Lay with me today? It will help me rest."

Up until this point they had slept in the same quarters but in different parts, one in the bed and one either on the ground or in a chair.

"Yes, sir, I will." she said, trying to hide her joy at this sudden proposition.

He laid with his back to her, but she faced him, and gazed at his large frame as she felt the darkness of rest take over her.


	4. Chapter 4 : No secrets

disclaimer : I own nothing

**Oceans of Time**

**Chapter 4 : No secrets**

"I like it, you know," the boy said from behind him, "I can smell everything so much better. I can see everything so much better, hear it - To think I hesitated."

It was a night at sea, and a few were out on deck. Otieno had stuck to Marlow like glue lately, no one would dare touch him or hassle him if he was with their beloved leader.

"But I do miss my family," Otieno said, "I dropped out of school so I could go work and support my mother and sister."

He was still new and his memories of home were still fresh. He would forget them in time. He would forget whatever love he once harbored in time.

"They will be fine without you. You do not need them. You are of the group now."

Otieno nodded, "I know. I am pleased to be here."

"Don't fret boy, you are falling in line quickly."

Marlow often wondered about what it must be like for the boy - to be inducted into such a race. He had been an adult in his entrance, and he wondered what it would be like to be an adolescent or child among the group. After all, his own childhood had been a mortal one - one long, long ago in the years before Christ when the world was much smaller and all fairy tales and nightmares seemed real.

He was bred in the eastern European lands, a child of the Carpathian mountains, his people hunted small game and nourished tiny farms, and they also hid in fear from the wolves.

He didn't remember much about being a small child, but he remembered the wolves and how afraid his village was of them. He, however, was fascinated with them. They hunted in packs, which caught his fancy. More than once they had followed the boy through the snow, three or four of them at his heels. Luckily for him, he was never caught. As for other children, they were not so lucky.

Young Marlow was the product of the strange custom of polyandry. His mother was married to three brothers, and in their desperation to keep their small portion of land they had married one woman in the hopes that there would be fewer heirs, and so less fighting over the land. Twelve children would be born, five would live, only one of them a son, and that was Marlow.

He was unsure which of the brothers was his true father, for all of them called him their son, but his mother always hinted that he belonged to the youngest, and it was to that one he resembled the most (though he resembled all three, for they were his kin). It was too bad Marlow disliked that man the most of all his fathers, he didn't like the introverted nature of him, or how he'd wander away and not be back for days at a time.

He had four sisters, all younger than he, whom he took a bit of pride in protecting. He was the apple of his mother's eye, her favorite child and only love, and she showered her only heir in affection that neither his sisters or fathers ever got. He was quickly envied.

In his thirteenth year he killed his mother's youngest husband. No one knew it was him, they thought he had been robbed on the way home.

In his sixteenth year he killed his youngest sister. It was out of curiosity - What would happen if he strangled her. This time he didn't get away with it, and was banished from his tiny mountain village. His mother was heart broken but shunned him away, and after he was gone the town felt relief, and never thought of him again.

It was strange that he and Otieno stories' seemed to intersect in many ways.

"Once you grow older you will find pleasure in your existence. Believe me."

Marlow spoke to the boy of Los Angeles, the home base he had not yet seen. He told him of Vincente and how eventually he would meet the man.

Otieno showed only eagerness when he heard these things.

On the other side of the ship, Iris was there, minding her own business, until Inika came behind her.

"I see Marlow's taken in that boy."

Iris turned, "So he has."

"Strange of him to do that, I've never see him do anything like it before."

"Neither have I, but if he wants to do new things so be it."

A moment of silence passed before Inika spoke up.

"I know you want to mate with him. I see the way you look at him."

Iris looked up, trying to play coy, "Who?

"Oh, you know who. It's no secret you share his chambers but haven't mated." Inika said, "I wonder when he'll stop being fickle and just take you."

Iris shook her head, "No, he is not like that. He is like a lone wolf. He does not need a mate."

Inika cocked her head, "No? Every alpha male needs his bitch, Iris." Inika laughed then, "When was the last time you had a mate?"

"Not since I was mortal."

"You've never been with one of our kind?" she asked, shocked.

"No. Never."

"That's too bad," Inika said, "Zurial had told me he would've liked to make you his mate when you both were new. He ended up coming to me though, for a short while, we've since been apart."

"You and Zurial? I had no idea."

"He is quite agile and - flexible!" she laughed, screeching, "I quite miss him some days when I rest alone."

"Then why don't you mate with him again?"

"Then why don't you mate with Marlow?" she countered.

"That has nothing to do with it."

Inika began to walk away, looking over her shoulder, "There's only so long a time a woman can contain herself, Iris."

So much for that.

Marlow was surprised by Otieno's next comment, "Why her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Iris. Why her? Is she beautiful? If she is, I cannot see it. Why did you pick her?"

Marlow growled, "I haven't chose her for anything."

Otieno shook his head, "It's easy to see you want her, Marlow. The group knows. I just want to know why."

Marlow was stumped, "There's... there's no reason really."

A tiny flicker of light caught in the corner of his eye.

A ship, not far from them.

"Get below deck," he said to Otieno, and when he saw the tanker drawing closer, he screeched to alert of the oncoming danger.

Below deck he saw Iris, but he did not say anything.

She spent that night in her own quarters, pondering Marlow. Marlow, a mate? If it were to happen, she'd be the most powerful female of the group. Even Inika knew this, and she was possibly even jealous now.

He was very intimidating, Marlow was. He was also very cruel and ruled with complete authority - but somehow they seemed like advantages.

In separate rooms they could think of nothing but each other.

---

Author's Note : This story might turn out a lot longer than I thought it would be. That's possibly a good thing I'd like to think.

Up next and keeping it coming : Shit begins to hit the fan.


	5. Chapter 5 : Walking with strangers

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

**Oceans of Time**

**Chapter 5 : Walking with strangers**

Marlow could barely see, the blood that poured down his face pooled in his eyes, blinding him, as his claws slashed out at his attacker. The blood was a mix of his own and the opponents, and to make matters worse, the mortal took this time to spit in his eyes, blinding him even further.

Without his vision he restorted to his hearing and sene of smell, hearing his opponent step to the right, smelling his scent fade from one area and grow stronger in another. He smelled terrible, of spoiled alcohol and acidic body odor - he was a sick man, Marlow could tell, but he was quick and fought well. He fought dirty too.

Marlow felt a cold hand grab him by the neck, but his own hands reached up to snap the man's thumb back, and for the first time he heard him yell in pain. "You fucker!" the man yelled, drawing back.

Lunging forward he tackled the man on the ground, his elbow on the man's throat, keeping him down, his knees pinning the man's legs.

With his free hand he wiped the blood and spit away out of his eyes and looked down at the man. He was thrashing and snarling beneath him, trying to throw the larger man off.

It was only then he realized the small points breaking through the gums in the man's mouth. He pulled away and stood up, pointing at the man who was struggling to get off the ground.

"Who did that?" he asked, "Who did that!?"

The crowd that had formed around the fight were all silent, some with their heads cast down.

"What did I say about this? I said no more!"

Marlow looked over at Arvin, expecting it to be an act out of spite on his part, but Arvin did not seemed phased nor spiteful, so it mustn't have been him.

Otieno's voice piped up from the crowd, "Should I get rid of him?" the boy asked, always happy if he could be of use to Marlow.

Marlow turned and narrowed his eyes at this stranger, who was now on his feet and staggering, holding his broken thumb close to his chest.

"No. No, I'll keep him as an example."

"What do you mean? What good will he be?" Otieno asked.

"Do not dispute me boy, I'm in no mood." he said, turning on his heel and heading back on board.

Otieno glared at the newcomer, and got an equally vicious stare in turn. The newcomer was bloodied and his face was raw, but one could still see he was older and of experience by the harshness of his face - a life of work and fighting. Otieno felt a brief fear and paranoia sink over him, but instead snarled and also turned on his heel, following his leader.

On board Otieno practically ran to Marlow.

"What's going on? Marlow, why?"

Marlow turned to the boy, shaking his head, "If they think they can turn whomever they like then fine. They can keep their catches. But when their catches become a burden it is not my fault, and I certainly will not be the one to get rid of them."

"You shouldn't let them make huge mistakes like that!" Otieno said, "The newcomer, he's a threat! I can see it! He'll watch us all burn!"

"I know," Marlow said quietly, "I will be keeping an eye on him. The only thing I'm worried about is if he should side with Arvin. I'm not sure you and I are a match for those two, and the rest of the group, well," he paused, the rest of the group except _her_, "they'll follow whoever they think is strongest."

Marlow placed his hands on Otieno's shoulders, looking the boy squarely in the eyes, "We must stay stronger than them. Two steps ahead of them. Can you do that?"

Otieno nodded, "Yes. I will."

"Good boy."

Deep in the bowels of the ship, Marlow found silence, and was for a bit at peace. It was so quiet his ears rang in his head, but he let the buzzing lull him. He was still hungry, so hungry, since his hunting had been cut short by the fight. His head still hurt from the blows that he received, and the cut on his forehead was still open, blood on the surface of it.

"You were very fearless tonight." Iris' said from behind him.

"I hardly have fear for mere mortals. But then again, I wasn't aware he'd been turned... You followed me?"

"I just wanted to see you, that's all."

"And for what purpose?"

"No purpose. I just wanted to see you is all." she said sheepishly, hanging her head and looking down, suddenly embarrased to have followed him when he wanted privacy.

"Do not be bashful," he said, "I am thankful for your loyalty, Iris. I am thankful for your concern."

He walked closer to her, suddenly closer near her then he'd ever stood.

"Iris, if I - if I asked you to be my mate, what would you say?"

Her eyes went wide, "I - I would accept, of course, if you were to ask me, it would only be right."

"Is it what you want, Iris?"

She hesitated, "I've been without a mate many years, and I would appreciate someone to be close to."

Marlow's hand travelled up to caress the back of her neck where her hair met her skin, his nails gently scratching and his fingers kneading.

"It is what I want, Iris. Very much so."

He pulled her to him, holding her body against his, his mouth gently tasting her neck, his tongue flicking against her skin.

She sighed and relaxed against him, taking her hands and running them through his hair, grinding her hips against him. He smelled masculine and musky, and the smell of him now was exquisite.

In the farthest recess of the hull, the two ran their tongues, fangs and lips over each other, removing their clothes.

Iris stood naked before him and pulled at his coat and shirt. She was fascinated by the tattoos all over him - some on his arms, some on his back and one on the left side of his chest. They were all in black ink and some were faded to gray, but they were very impressive.

She placed her hand on a tiny figure of a man that was tattooed on his bicep. She studied it for a moment and then looked up at him, her eyes wide, before he could grab her in his arms and lower her to the ground.

They moved against each other, silent for the most part except for the occasional grunt or gasp, talons scratching at each other's flesh, fangs leaving tiny marks from mock bites into the other.

Once finished they fell against each other, out of breath and satisfyingly tired. He nuzzled her neck before he stood, pulling his clothes back on.

Iris took notice once again of the man on his shoulder.

"What does that one mean? I've never seen it on anyone."

"It was given to me as a child, in my village. It was to ward off evil, see," he said, poiting to the cicle in the middle of the face, "the all seeing eye. It was given to all children."

"Yet you have it still, when you are what you are?"

He paused, "It does not work, no, but it reminds me of home sometimes."

Iris stood and dressed alongside him, and he grabbed her hand and lead her to their quarters. On the way there, some were out and roaming the hull, and could no doubt smell the scent of fornication on them. They had even passed Inika, and once they were out of sight she muttered, "Finally."


	6. Chapter 6 : Beta

Disclaimer : I own nothing

**Oceans of Time**

**Chapter 6 : Beta**

The night was clear and smelled of autumn, with musty fallen leaves and cool air. But it wasn't just another night, tonight was Samhain.

They'd found themselves on the jagged coast of Maine, a remote area, with no mortals in sight. This, however, was what they wanted.

They had built huge bonfires, throwing any flammable substance in. They flared tall and brightly glared in the night sky, it was quite beautiful.

The night was still young, very young in fact, with eight hours until sun rise. Iris was alone and merely watching the fires burn.

"You seem sad, Iris." Marlow said from behind her, coming to stand next to her.

"Not at all. What makes you say that?"

"The way you're staring at the fires. You seem..." he paused, "I'm not sure. Forget I said anything."

"I was just admiring them Marlow." she said.

Otieno came and put a small log into one of the fires, it sparked and crackled in the center, the smell of it reaching Marlow's nose.

"Otieno, go get some more, this one isn't big enough."

"Yes, I will." Otieno said and made his way off into the sparse woods again.

"He is a good boy," Marlow said, "Iris, I need to tell you something."

"Oh? Go ahead."

"If," he hesitated, looking around, but all the others were dispersed far enough away he could say what he wanted to, "if...something... should ever happen to me, Iris, please, I want Otieno to be my successor."

"Marlow! Why even say such things?"

"Iris, please, just do it. If something should happen to me, that boy is my heir."

She furrowed her brow but nodded, "Yes, I understand."

"He is the only male who will carry out my will should I be displaced from power. He is the only male I trust, you see?"

"I see." she said.

They stood in silence until Marlow grabbed her hand, "Come with me." he said, pulling her with him into the forest.

Against a tree they grabbed at each other, pulling off enough clothes to engage themselves. Iris' talons traced their way down his neck, tickling him, as he moved against her, growled against her and they enjoyed the few minutes of alone time they could get.

That was until they were interrupted by the sound of a screech not far from them.

Marlow pulled away quickly, readjusting his clothes.

"What now?" he said to himself and rushed to see what was happening.

The stranger who had joined them not long ago had Otieno in a headlock. Otieno meanwhile was slashing at the stranger's legs, desperately trying to free himself.

Marlow was tempted to end the fight, but instead he found himself wondering what Otieno would do in a fight like this.

In a fit of rage, Otieno took his fist and pummeled it into the back of the stranger's knee, causing the man to fall to the ground. Otieno howled and swiftly kicked the stranger in the face, then moving to pin his body down on the dirt.

Underneath him the stranger kicked and cursed him in their language, but it was broken because he was still learning.

Otieno's elbow came to contact with the stranger's skull, and he forced the stranger to bury his face in the ground. Otieno's legs pinned the stranger's shoulders to the ground, and now he laughed despite his bloody nose.

"Ha! She's mine!" he said triumphantly, taking his free hand and grinding the stranger's face into the ground with it.

Marlow took that as his cue to step in.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

Otieno got up off the stranger, "He tried to steal my mate!" Otieno said, "I had her first, and then he came along and tried to take her!"

Marlow rolled his eyes, "All this over a female?" he went to inspect the stranger who was breathing heavily and grunting on the ground.

"Stranger, are you alright?"

The man huffed, "Yeah I'm fine. And I do have a name, you know."

"Well you've never told me what it was, though you've been in our ranks for a while now."

The stranger looked up, "Corton. My name's Corton."

"Well, Corton," Marlow said, "You've learned a valuable lesson today. Don't try to take other men's mates. As for you, Otieno," Marlow said and turned to him, "I commend you for defending yourself."

Marlow knew he had picked the right successor. Otieno was a strong, willful young man who would serve him well. He would've been happy had he not been worried about Corton's new aggression. Corton made him uneasy, but he tried to forget about it as he and Iris made their way back to their secluded spot and spent the rest of the night there.

----

A/N : The next time I update I will be finishing the story - there are six chapters left and I plan on finishing them sometime hopefully soon (let's just say before Spring) and will be uploading them all at the same time. Sadly, this has taken a backseat to other things I've been working on, but I will finish it.


End file.
